thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
STORY - "One Foot in the Grave"
One Foot in the Grave By Tim Morley Ayalah Darwish pulled herself deeper into the Foxhole she shared with the one companion she could trust, the one constant for her during this nightmare, she huddled up to her Galil assault rifle and took comfort from it's touch. For three days now she had been on the front line, trying to stay alive, trying to come home to her family, trying to stop the Soviets and Syrians. She had been called to service four days before, reporting to duty she had been assigned to a anti tank unit and dispatched towards the front, she had found herself here at Almagor when the news that the front on the Golan had been ruptured and a Soviet Mechanised regiment was on it's way. They had dug in and dug in and dug further, all they knew was that in front was the soviets and somewhere behind them moving up where some Brits or French or some sort. She knew just as everyone in the unit knew they were expected to die to buy time for this but.................well it wasn't fair,.........she was young, she was even pretty.................why her , why now ..............why why why why. Yesterday morning they had come...........slowly at first..........moving cautiously..............she was so scared, she didn't even move as the order to fire came...............all she could do was hide at the bottom of her foxhole as the air above her was ripped apart with noise and flame..........she lay their, tears streaming down her face too frightened to make a sound lest some Russian or worse one of her own heard her. she lay there for hours only answering the sergeants hushed call to see if she was okay. When she finally gathered the courage to look out of the foxhole she was shocked to the very core...........to the right of her lay three or more Soviet tanks, but almost on top of her was a steel monster, a thing so big it would of squashed her like a bug. Since then.........well since then almost nothing...........no Russians, no Arabs and certainly no Brits............very little word had come from the Command, but they had heard the news.........how the world had gone mad..........how some of the great cities of Europe, America, Asia and the East had gone.............How the Navies of the opposing sides had fought and died in the med..............She had heard the rumours that Tactical weapons had been used on the Soviets up north, but no-one knew for sure. She had been there when they had all seen the planes fly low over the hills behind them.............they had all seen the smoke rising, the roar of the explosions.......and they had heard the news from the Major............the Australians where not coming..........they had died behind the hill............She and her friends were on their own . Ayalah was scared all the time now.........scared she wouldn't make it through..........scared she would die here in this hole..........scared more that it would hurt.......scared she would be alone............................................. .alone at the end. Category:Stories Category:Tim Morley Stories Category:The '91 Disaster